1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a dolly assembly having a base formed of a lightweight material, and by way of example, may comprise an inflatable construction or a substantially solid construction, whether made from one piece of material or several pieces of material, such as may be layered together. The base in each of the embodiments includes a plurality of pockets extending at least partially there-through and a plurality of casters connected to the base by extending through different ones of the plurality of pockets. In at least some of the embodiments, the lightweight material of the base is further characterized by being substantially flexible but having sufficient structural integrity to maintain the plurality of pockets and corresponding casters in a predetermined, spaced relation to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of dolly structures is quite common for different applications across a wide variety of industrial and domestic environments. As such, dolly structures can be generally categorized as platform dollies, hand trucks, mobile carts, furniture trucks, etc. In each instance, these different types of dollies are intended for use in movably supporting different types of objects over various surfaces. Moreover, the objects being movably supported may vary in weight, size, configuration, etc., and as a result, typically require the selection of a particular type of dolly in order to accommodate the physical characteristics of the object(s) which the dolly is intended to move and be used with. However, the vast majority of known dolly structures, regardless of their use, are typically structured to be heavy, relatively large and formed of a rigid, durable, comparatively high strength material.
By way of example, platform dollies usually have a relatively large wooden platform supported by a plurality of wheels, rollers, casters, etc., which are fixedly secured to the under-portion of the platform. In contrast, hand trucks normally comprise an elongated, vertically extending, upper portion attached to a lower portion having a relatively short, outwardly extending supporting platform. As with platform dollies, the hand truck usually includes fixedly or permanently attached wheels connected generally at the junction of the upper and lower portions. Somewhat similarly, movable carts for supporting one or more objects of different weights may also be considered a type of dolly structure. Weight supporting carts normally include a supporting base and a retaining structure associated therewith in a manner which facilitates the movable support of one or more different objects. Similar to the other dollies noted herein, these cart types of dollies are also characterized by a heavy material that is of a durable construction and intended to have a long operable life.
In addition, each of the above noted types of dolly structures normally includes a fixed operative configuration, or an only minimally alterable, operative configuration. As such, many known or conventional dolly structures cannot be effectively reduced in size, such as by being collapsed or folded, into a configuration which would facilitate storage, transportation and overall ease in the handling thereof, when the dolly structure is not being used.
Therefore, some of the problems and disadvantages associated with known or conventional dolly structures include their inability to be easily altered in size and/or configuration, whether for facilitating storage or in order to accommodate the support of various objects having different physical characteristics such as size, weight, etc. Because of this lack of operative versatility, a consumer may be required to purchase or otherwise access a number of different dollies, each intended for a different application or for carrying limited types of objects. For instance, lighter weight or smaller dolly structures including, but not limited to hand trucks, may be structured to movably support only smaller, relatively lighter loads than the aforementioned platform dollies. And while it is recognized that these types of dollies may include at least some adjustable features or components in order to facilitate the handling and use thereof, such adjustable features do not normally allow the dolly to be enlarged or variably configured into significantly different configurations, which are more adaptive to support objects having larger or unusual shapes.
It is well recognized that in the field of art relating to dollies that the vast majority feature a base portion formed of wood or a metal such as steel. As such, the base of a conventional dolly is typically rigid and relatively heavy. Further, in the structuring of a conventional dolly, it is the base or heavy material that forms the base which is intended to have sufficient rigidity to at least partially support an object disposed thereon and facilitate the distribution of the weight of the supported object to the casters, or like structures, that movably support the base over the floor or other intended ground surface. However, such rigid, heavy materials from which the bases are typically formed detract from the versatility of dolly structures, while adding to the cost in manufacturing them and inconvenience in storage, transportation, use, etc.
Therefore, there is a longstanding need in the field of art relating to the design and manufacture of dollies or other movable support platforms for a new and inventive dolly assembly that is capable of assuming a variety of different supporting orientations and which is also able to facilitate the movable support of a variety of different objects. If any such dolly assembly were made, it would ideally have a small number of components so as to greatly facilitate the manufacturing process as well as its assembly. Any such dolly assembly would ideally have components such as, but not limited to casters or the like that would be removable, replaceable and therefore, re-useable. In certain applications, such components would ideally also be interchangeable and facilitate the formation of a dolly assembly into a variety of operative orientations dependent, at least in part, on the intended application thereof or object which is in need of being moved.
In addition, the versatility and ready availability of any such proposed new dolly assembly, were one developed, would be enhanced if at least some of the components of the dolly structure, such as at least the base, were formed from a lightweight material, which ideally, might also demonstrate or be capable of demonstrating a degree of flexibility. More specifically, a lightweight and/or at least partially flexible material may be sufficiently inexpensive and readily available to economically justify a highly competitive and advantageously low cost thereof, possibly to the extent of allowing any such dolly assembly to be disposable after one or a limited number of uses. As such, if it were possible to develop a new and lightweight dolly assembly, it would ideally be possible to incorporate material to form the dolly assembly from a paper based material or even cardboard, but also foam, plastic, and a variety of other materials. Moreover, the versatility and commercial availability of any such proposed dolly assembly would further be enhanced if at least some of the components of the dolly structure, such as at least the base, were made to comprise an inflatable construction.
It is recognized that the structuring of a dolly assembly from a lightweight and/or at least minimally flexible material is counter-intuitive. If, however, it were possible to accomplish the same, if the resulting dolly assembly were indeed usable for a wide variety of applications and transporting of different objects, it would thereby overcome most of the existing disadvantages of conventional dolly design and construction, which typically require the use of different type dollies for different applications. This, in turn, would readily enable a much larger number of consumers to purchase and/or use a dolly or a requisite number of dolly structures for a particular move, whenever and wherever needed, and to easily store same after use for subsequent use, should that be desired.